1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to a bow case, and more particularly, to a bow case for storing and carrying various crossbows and accessories.
2. Related Art
Crossbows exist in many variants. Even within the same variant, crossbows are available in different configurations, e.g., weight, shape, length, width, height. Thus, often a case suitable for storing one crossbow may not necessarily be suitable for another. Moreover, adequate protection and ease of transportation are often a significant issue for crossbow owners. Accordingly, there is a need for a case for storing crossbows of different variants and configurations.